


Plotbunnies without homes...please give one refuge!

by souh



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Inception (2010), Stargate SG-1
Genre: challenge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-26 01:34:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/960031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/souh/pseuds/souh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a list of ideas for stories that are outside my writing style.  Sometimes the muse gets...very NOT-MY-STYLE in its story wishes, and I do what i can to placate her.  I DO hope to get to read these!</p><p>Chapter 1:  BTVS / SG1 - Xander, Jack<br/>Chapter 2:  Inception - Arthur</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. BTVS/SG1 crossover

**Author's Note:**

> Anything not mentioned is up to Writer's interpretation, but I am willing to help with ideas if someone gets stuck. And please, please, please...use a beta, if nothing else, use spell check.

Challenge: The Fisherman and the Fishman (...at least that's what I call it)  
Jacks fishing hole never has fish...so what's with the human shaped swamp-beast named Xander on his line? 

\- Can be set in either or both worlds  
\- Jack's fishing habit and his lake/"body of fish-less water" should be mentioned  
\- Xander, post-swim team preferable, using the fishing hole to swim in  
\- Banter preferred (it IS Jack and Xander we are speaking of)

.....Alternatively.....

Xander and Jack are/become friends or old family aquaintences, and Xander needs some place to hide while figuring out the swim team episode consequences. Jack knows just the place - his fishing spot.

\- Can be set in either or both worlds  
\- Jack's fishing habit and his lake/"body of fishless water" should be mentioned  
\- Xander, post-swimteam preferabe, using the fishing hole to swim in  
\- Banter preferred (it IS Jack and Xander we are speaking of)


	2. Inception

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur and a Baby wrap. nuff said.

Inspired by an Arthur/Eames Kid!fic that got me thinking.

 

Requirements:

Arthur

Baby Wrap (with baby included)

 

This can be Arthur being his badass self, failing miserably to tie it, being smug about it, or desperately trying to avoid it. I just want it to happen in some fashion. I'm thinking humor but if someone wants to write something serious, go for it. Like I said earlier though, I'd love to read it.


End file.
